


日出

by HandvollerStunden



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:42:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24946315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HandvollerStunden/pseuds/HandvollerStunden





	日出

韩主旻推开门，外面还压着阴云，太阳还未升起，光线已经从地面上散射，雾气沉沉弥漫，行动间带起的风从脸颊边擦过。他目不斜视穿过了客厅时，女仆闻声抬头，目送这个十六七岁的男孩颀长的身影出门，没有多说一句话。花圃几乎被淹没，他慢慢走过去，从花丛小径斜斜穿过，避开探出的枝叶，偶尔捋一下叶子，露珠从手掌心滑到袖子里。  
在靠近时才产生的映像，花与叶，石块铺就的小路，都在周身展开，稍宽阔些的路上空无一人，影子也看不到一个，头顶鸟鸣声啾啾，他往声音处望了望，雾里显出窈窕的影，那是更远的雕像，切面的线扭曲诡异地形成了仿佛女子侧影的轮廓，披挂了满身白雾。  
“你觉得寂寞时，尽管告诉我。”继母丢下正在收拾的行李，撑着桌子贴过来，凑上那张富有表情的脸，还试图伸手摸摸他的脸，一股香水味冲进鼻子里，只听见她声调哀怨。“都长得这么高了，是个男人了呢。比你爸还高哦。”  
这握紧的拳头也打不碎的音容，即便屏息也从四面八方围堵过来的香水气息……而爸爸拍着他的肩膀，对他做的一切大加称赞。  
韩主旻哼了一声，步伐变急了很多，好像是在被什么怪物追赶，甚至小跑起来，向道路前方的分叉口。  
金之旭就在那里等着，衬衫外还加了件毛衣开衫，脖子上挂着相机，盯着雾里的远方。他应该是入迷地看了很久，听到足音转过头时，眼神还有些涣散，睫毛上凝了水雾，眨了几下眼才恢复以往的清明。  
“走吧。”他说。  
在路上时，韩主旻时不时地转向那个方向，雾已经有些消散了，显露出平平常常的景象，太阳很快将要升起，黎明的前奏曲已经鸣响。他终于忍不住问：“你刚才在看什么？”  
金之旭茫然地转头看向他，反应过来后有些不自在地捧起相机，说：“这么大的雾真是少见……你脸色不太好，昨天出什么事了吗？”  
“我不想谈这个。”韩主旻生硬地打断了他的话。他以往倒不十分抗拒与之旭提起，但这次毕竟不同。混乱的摇曳的影再次浮现在眼前，他几乎有点眩晕，恶心感翻涌。  
“太阳已经出来了，主旻。”金之旭说。  
日出比他们追赶的速度快，所站立的还是城市的地势较低的地方，还没爬到山顶上。从这里可以望见，高楼大厦将天空咬出锯齿状的缺口，同样切割了光线。不知道什么时候，天地间雾气一扫而空，仿佛从未出现。城市密集的建筑间清泠泠闪着光。  
韩主旻松开手掌，放松了十指，花瓣给予他的水痕已经干了，他吸了口气，只是望着天际。在他的身边，金之旭已经举起了相机，说：“我出来时就有预感……多谢你，虽然我还是不知道该怎么和母亲缓和关系。”  
“最重要的还是家人，你总该去试着理解她。”韩主旻这样说。但他有时很难理解爸爸的所作所为，甚至会恨他。而他总不能直说，出于最基本的礼貌……也出于考虑现实的利益，他闷不作声地咽下了所有的情绪。即便有行动上的表达，仍然无法改变比他拥有的更多，站的更高的爸爸。  
现在他眯眼看向日出的方位，忽然说：“我们去山顶上吧。”


End file.
